Generally, it may be desired to prepare a report for a time-series data group. For example, it is desirable to prepare a report in which performance logs indicating time changes such as a read input output per second (IOPS) and a write IOPS in infrastructure equipment is collected and what feature the performance logs represents is described.
As the related art, a method includes, for example, specifying a target keyword representing target data, selecting a target template to be used for expressing the target data based on the category of the target keyword, and generating a target text representing the target data. For example, provided is a technique of inputting motion data corresponding to a new test into a performance model peculiar to the engine type, electronically analyzing the output of the performance model, and electronically generating at least one summary report on an engine health status based on the analyzed output.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-91078 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2017-146299.